Some businesses or organizations require to define large volumes of procedures and to manage such procedures as well as associated assets. For example, in an industrial setting, a company may need to create, manage and deliver standard operating procedures for planned maintenance on industrial assets that involved operator/field technician specific tasks like starting up an asset or removing an asset from operation for maintenance.
The sheer volume of procedures required and the content development timeline and cost using traditional methods present a primary obstacle. When over tens of thousands of assets must be defined and managed, and that several procedures are associated to each asset, it could take hundreds of person-years to prepare standard procedures, even for a large team of people, when using traditional document and content development and management approaches.
Known to the applicant United States patent applications No. 2011/0172965 A1 (McINTYRE et al.), 2005/0119768 A1 (RETSINA) and 2009/0204234 A1 (SUSTAETA et al.), as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,507 (JONES).
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.